Various roasting and/or grilling apparatuses for cooking food which is to be cooked are known from the prior art. Most roasting and/or grilling apparatuses have a combustion chamber arranged below a cooking chamber, wherein the combustion chamber is provided for the arrangement of a heating source, such as, for example, charcoal, and a grilling grate is customarily arranged in the cooking chamber. A disadvantage of said roasting and/or grilling apparatuses is that carcinogens may be produced by fat dripping down and catching fire.